


6th Scent: Gone Forever

by Windryder1



Series: How to Train Your Animal Demon [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Other, Shrinking, Yôkai, fox/human hybrid, persona 4 - Freeform, yosuke hanamura - Freeform, yu narukami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windryder1/pseuds/Windryder1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu leaves the fox demon home alone for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6th Scent: Gone Forever

6th SCENT: GONE FOREVER

\----The next morning after Yu's late night of studying....----

“Oh crap, I'm late.” Yu leaped down the stairs and practically into his shoes. He didn't have time to make lunch today. He'll just have to buy it at the cafeteria. His head still felt foggy, but he'd slept through the night anyway as though he had a boost of energy from somewhere. He was pretty sure he had a light cold, though. It would just be annoying for a few days. He opened the door when a loud, demanding 'yip!' made him pause. 

The little fox-demon stared up at him with wide eyes. Where was his Human going in such a hurry, and not taking him along? 

Yu groaned lightly. He'd thought the little guy was still sleeping. Considering he'd been up all night watching an 'Aibou' marathon, he'd thought Yosuke would sleep all day. “I can't bring you today. I've got an exam.” He ruffled the fox's ears. “Stay inside and be good.” 

Stay? Here? By himself? Wait, what?! He was leaving him behind? To hell with that! Yosuke started to run after, but the door closed quickly. He jumped up to reach the handle, but it was too high up to grab. So he tried to yell past the barrier of the door to get him to turn around. 

No one answered. He was alone, and his Human was gone. Slowly, the little fox sat on the floor, swished his tail slightly, and waited for him to return.

And waited.

And waited.

He grabbed a slice of ham from a plate on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator and went back to watch the door. He got up again a few times, knowing full well he had run of the house, but each time, he resettled next to the shoes. The Dojima home was spacious, and he could run anywhere he wanted, but because he'd been told to stay inside, it became a gigantic sized version of his previous home. This was just another box, and once again, he couldn't leave. He locked his sights on the door. 

The clocked ticked slowly over the desk, filling the house with its too-loud even cadence. He rolled across the floor into the living room and sighed. This was so boring. He sat up and pushed his palm over the remote control's 'power' button so the news hummed softly through the room. He could only handle a few minutes before he wanted something else to do. 

The t.v. continued as Yosuke flopped backwards to stare at the ceiling. “Looks like more rain tonight. We'll be getting some warmer weather soon, but for now, keep those umbrellas handy.”

“Will do. My daughter told me this morning that she thought monsters brought the rain.”

“Haha. Well, we've been getting so much of it, there just might be.” The news desk duo chuckled in amusement and moved on to report the local baseball team's win. 

Yosuke snorted derisively. Rain monsters don't exist. Just thunder and Shadow monsters that try to eat you. His ear twitched. Getting an idea, he ran up the stairs into Yu's room, pulled open the bottom drawer that held this three changes of clothes, stood on it and opened the small top drawer. He grabbed a fistful of blue striped fabric and hauled it out, then dropped to the floor in a run. His next stops were the bathroom where he snagged a roll of toilet paper, and the kitchen for a single red resin chopstick. 

The little fox-boy pulled the enormous clothing article around himself and tied it off around his waist with a shoelace. The rest of the fabric billowed behind him like a cape along with the long tail of the lace. He grinned. Never has there ever been a more fearsome looking samurai warrior fox in history. And now, the time had come for him to prove his worth, his bravery, and his might. 

The soliloquy he gave would be worthy of a movie award. He held out the chopstick with stoic resolve, calling to all Shadow Monsters, Rain Monsters, Thunder Monsters, and anyone else he missed. 'Your days of eating animal demons and scaring everyone have come to and end! I, Yosuke the Shadow Slayer, will hunt each one of you down and with my teeth strong as steal, rend you limb from limb! Prepare yourselves!' And with one word in his Human's language, the battle to save Inaba began.

“ATTACK!”

Yosuke leaped up onto the high table, cried out a fearsome high pitched war cry, and dove into the imaginary fray with the toilet paper as his shield. The plastic black aglet bounced along behind him. He batted away invisible large grasping hands with the chopstick, tied them up with his impenetrable ribbon (the toilet paper), and bravely scaled every surface in the house. It was a fearsome battle that took him upstairs, downstairs, across the desk, both tables, under the tables, around the legs, the chairs –knocking two of them over— across the couch, back upstairs, into Yu's room zig-zagging everywhere, downstairs, down the hall into the bathroom, into the bathtub, over the toilet, and through the kitchen. 

All the while, trailing the ever-shrinking roll of toilet paper behind him. 

Yosuke paused to catch his breath in the doorway and looked up at the clock. All of his foes were vanquished. The Monsters were tied up all over the house, ...and Yu still wasn't home. He missed his Human, and wanted to show off his accomplishment. Yu would be so proud to see the fox demon's spectacular defending skills of the house.

He stared at the door, the chopstick lowering in his hand. It would open any time now, and Yu would feel sorry about forgetting him. He'd better be sorry. Any time, now. Any time...

His ears twitched at each sound beyond the house, then suddenly pulled down at one terrifying thought: What if Yu wasn't coming back this time? 

His ears drooped. The chopstick clattered to the floor. What if he'd been lied to and abandoned again? Sure, this was only his third day of legitimately living here, but that wasn't enough time to be seen as a such a nuisance that Yu would leave. He whined, plopping down on his butt amid the large pile of rumpled cotton still tied around him. Humans sucked.

This was officially the longest day in the history of long days. It was getting late. Where was he? Why wasn't he back yet? Yu had better come back. 'Come back, Yu. All your favorite stuff is here. I'm here...Please come back...'

Yosuke whimpered into the clean fabric that smelled of his Human and laundry detergent and sighed. The sun pushed the shadows in the house lazily across the toilet-paper-decorated house. Each second crawled by. He lay on his stomach with his chin resting on his arms as he stared at the door, and exhaled heavily. He didn't even care that it grumbled in want of a snack. He could wait. He had to be sure Yu wouldn't leave him with one last command like the silver-haired man had done. 

After what felt like an eternity, the doorknob clicked. Yosuke lifted his head and sat up to sniff the air. His tail wagged happily beneath the cloth. That smell...he was back! He'd come back! Holy crap, he'd actually came back! He wasn't abandoned again after all! “Yu! Aibou!”

Yu couldn't even take off his shoes before he was pounced on by the blue striped fox boy. “Whu?” He knelt down, pealed the young animal demon off his chest and set him down, though cringed when he got kicked in the knee. “Ow.” He stood...and finally noticed the house. His jaw dropped. 

The Dojima residence was a disaster. Toilet paper clung to everything. Not a single surface was spared from the fox-boy's rampage. It draped down the stairs, wrapped around the t.v so it obscured the picture mumbling behind it, and he was sure the damage extended beyond his line of sight up into his room. If he didn't get this cleaned up before his uncle got home, he'd be a dead man walking. After all, anything this fox did fell onto his shoulders, which meant he bore the responsibility, thus this was his fault. This was the last time he'd leave the fox home alone until he learned the rules. He was glad he'd told Yosuke to stay inside, or the damage could have exploded out into the back yard. And so Yu Narukami joined the ranks of people who's homes became the victim of the creative boredom of small family members. 

He looked down at the guilty party staring up at him and quickly recognized what the small yokai was wearing. It couldn't be...nope, it was. He recognized the design. Of all the items Yosuke could have chosen to be a costume, why did it have to be this? The fox's tail swished beneath the blue striped fabric. “...Are those my boxers?”

The fox sat on the floor and gave his Human the most pitiful expression he could make beneath his mop of reddish hair. 'You were gone forever,' he tried to say. 'I counted.'


End file.
